A card processing unit which performs predetermined processing to a card such as a magnetic card provided with a magnetic stripe or an IC card provided with IC contacts has been conventionally used in a financial terminal equipment or the like. As such card processing units, a card issuing unit has been known which includes a card reader part for performing recording and reproducing magnetic information into and from a card, a plurality of card stack parts where a plurality of stacked cards is stored, and a card taking and moving part for taking out a card from the card stack part and carrying the card to issue the card which is selected out of plural types of cards by a user (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-82116).
In the card issuing unit described in the above-mentioned reference, a plurality of the card stack parts and the card taking and moving part are integrally assembled in a sub-frame. Further, a plurality of the card stack parts and the card taking and moving part which are assembled in the sub-frame, and a card reader part are mounted on a main body base of the card issuing unit.
Further, in this card issuing unit in the above-mentioned reference, a carriage is moved to a position of a card stack part which is selected out of a plurality of card stack parts that are adjacently disposed in a row for taking out a card from the card stack part. The card taken out from the card stack part is carried to the card reader part by the carriage to be issued from the card reader part to the outside.
In recent years, many sorts of financial terminal equipment in which a card issuing unit is utilized have been proposed. Therefore, a card issuing unit, which meets specifications of many sorts of financial terminal equipment and the like, and a card issuing unit having an outside shape, which is possible to fit many sorts of financial terminal equipment and the like, have been required in the market.
However, in the card issuing unit described in the above-mentioned reference, a plurality of card stack parts and the card taking and moving part are integrally assembled in the sub-frame. Therefore, when the number of the card stack parts is increased or decreased, or when the arrangement of the card stack parts to the card taking and moving part is modified, it may be required to modify the structure of the sub-frame. As a result, in the card issuing unit described in the above-mentioned reference, when the layout is to be modified, the entire unit is required to be redesigned and thus designing time is required once again and design cost also increases.